


Bench and Bandage

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, College Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo never knew Sawamura Daichi personally. But one event on the bench which involving a bandage changed that. And he wasn't only knew Daichi, he also fell for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bench and Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for grammar and spelling errors.
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/quips_qp/status/741146245150998528)

Kuroo Tetsurou never knew Sawamura Daichi. Sure, they were on the same American football team for three years going fourth, but eventhough Kuroo was the Captain for their university team, he never knew Sawamura. He just knew him by the name, not more (he wasn’t Oikawa Tooru anyway, who was friend with literally everyone in their campus). They were never in the same field, since Kuroo only played offense while Sawamura only played defense. They were never hang out outside practice because they had a very different major; Kuroo took film major in the east building and Sawamura took economy major in the west building. And even during practice, they never talked more than just a simple greeting because their training menu was totally different (Kuroo was a quarterback and Sawamura was a linebacker). That happened, because their team was a big team with a lot of members after all.

However, that changed few weeks ago. When Kuroo accidentaly hurt his finger during practice. Blood dripped from his middle finger’s nail. It didn’t hurt, but Coach Nekomata yelled at him to stop practicing so he couldn’t do anything but walked back to the bench.

There were no one at the bench beside Kenma, Kuroo’s childhood friend and also their manager. He was already holding a first aid kit box and looked at Kuroo with his usual bored expression.

“Where is Sugawara?” Kuroo asked as he sat down next to Kenma. Sugawara was their team medic (short of). He was the one who usually took care of this kind of things.

“He just left,” Kenma answered, pulled a bandage out from the box. Kuroo stayed silent, but waiting for Kenma to elaborate. “Last minute call from his hometown,” finally Kenma continued.

Kuroo nodded. So that was why Kuroo hadn’t been notified about his left. Last minute call. Kuroo didn’t say anything again, instead he watched Kenma when he tried to put the bandage around his finger. That was the keyword, _tried_. Because apparently Kenma had zero skill on first aid stuff and he had no idea what he was doing at all.

Kuroo sighed. He was just about to tell Kenma to leave his finger be when someone suddenly took the bandage from Kenma’s hand.

“I’ll do it.”

When Kuroo looked up, that someone was Sawamura. He smiled softly as he kneeled down in front Kuroo, started to put bandage around his finger skillfully.

“I watch Suga does it so many times. I guess I just picked it up since it seems useful,” Sawamura explained, answered the unsaid question from Kuroo’s eyes.

“Ah, I see,” Kuroo responded.

When Sawamura was done, he smiled to Kuroo again. “Watch your fingertips, Captain. Oikawa is a great quarterback too, but it’s more assuring to have our captain in the field with us,” he said, grabbed a water bottle next to Kenma and then nodded before running back to the field again, continued his practice with the other linebackers.

And that was the time, when Kuroo fell for Sawamura.

***

“I didn’t even get to say thank you. I need to say thank you.”

“Then just say it,” Kenma responded coldly.

“But it’s already five weeks! Don’t you think it’s awkward?”

Kenma sighed, didn’t say anything again. His bestfriend was the biggest dork in the whole galaxy.

Since that event, Kuroo put extra attention on Sawamura. He made sure to greet him whenever they had practice (which was five days in a week). He watched him closely whenever he was on a break from the sidelines. He memorized Sawamura’s schedule. And even went all out to change his own schedule a little bit so they could _accidentaly_ meet at the cafetaria four times a week.

But that was it. Kuroo never talked to him more than a simple greeting. He, as a team captain, had Sawamura’s number saved in his phone, but never had the courage to actually text him. What he did only whine and pining from a far. Kenma called it ‘stalking’ but he didn’t have the heart to say that word directly to Kuroo.

Kuroo fidgeted on his seat. A sign that Sawamura just entered their practice field.

“He’s always with Sugawara. _Always_ ,” Kuroo said, frowned deeply. His eyes followed the sight of Sawamura and Sugawara who walked side by side to the furthest bench. “Are they boyfriends?”

Kenma really wanted to ignore Kuroo and played his videogame instead. “No, Kuroo,” Kenma said, with a boring tone more than usual. “Sugawara is with Kiyoko,” Kenma elaborated, for the nth time in the last five weeks.

“You sure? They seem close.”

Kenma sighed deeply. “Just ask him out, Kuroo.” Kenma left the ‘please’ unsaid, but Kuroo should be able to sense it. Or maybe not.

“What if he was straight?’

Fortunately, Kenma was saved from the responsibility to answer that question by the appearance of Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Who is straight?” Bokuto asked, cheerfully put his arm around Kuroo. The guy already put all of his football gear. He ruffled Kuroo’s hair fondly with his gloves-covered hand.

“Sawamura,” Akaashi answered, as he sat down next to Kenma, tying his spiker. Akaashi knew, of course. He was very observant and Kenma never hid anything from him.

Bokuto gasped. “He is straight?” Bokuto looked at Kuroo dramatically. “But I’m sure I saw him on the last LGBT club meeting the other day.”

“You did?” Kuroo’s eyes widened, he turned towards Bokuto to make sure the tight end didn’t lie.

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, while Kenma and Akaashi sighed identically. Both Kenma and Akaashi already assured Kuroo that Sawamura wasn’t straight at all, but their captain just couldn’t believe it.

“So if you wanna ask him out, just do it, bro! You’re hot, he wouldn’t be able to say no to hot stuff,” Bokuto added, wiggled his eyebrows persuasively. He patted Kuroo’s shoulder before heading to the field where Lev—the other tight end—already waited.

Akaashi also stood up after he was done with his shoes. “I’m gonna practice with Oikawa today,” he stated. “And so are the other receivers and runners.”

Kuroo blinked in surprise. “And why is that?”

“Because we don’t wanna catch passes from a captain who doesn’t even dare to ask someone out,” Akaashi said, didn’t wait for Kuroo’s respond and jogged to approach Oikawa.

Kuroo was speechless. He needed sometime to regain his self back and then whispered, “Everyone knows that I have a crush on Sawamura?”

Kenma really didn’t want to answer that. Really. Because, _of course_ , everyone knew. Including Sawamura himself even. Kuroo was never the best at hiding his feeling towards someone after all. Everyone saw him ogling Sawamura everyday at practices and even after a week, Sawamura told Kenma that Kuroo was acting weird towards him. What Kenma did was just gave Sawamura ‘the look’, and Sawamura blushed furiously.

Again, Kenma was saved from the responsibility to answer that question as Sawamura walked towards them. Kenma nudged Kuroo’s side, gestured at Sawamura. Kuroo was about to ignored Kenma’s signal but then he caught the sight of Oikawa, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Yaku and even Nishinoya glared at him from the other side of the field. His back up quarterback, teamed up with all of his wide receivers and running backs to intimidate him. Perfect.

But before Kuroo could say anything, he already heard Sugawara’s voice. “Oh, Kenma. I need you to help me at the equipment room.”

Kuroo felt Kenma stood up from his seat. “Sawamura, Kuroo has something to say to you,” he said before he followed Sugawara to their club room.

This was a trap.

“Yes, Capt?” Sawamura asked. He smiled at him. As charming as ever. Kuroo could feel his face heatened.

“I, um…,” Kuroo tried to avoid Sawamura’s gaze. His eyes caught Bokuto instead, who was now mouthing cheering words to him together with Lev. Kuroo took a deep breath. “Um, thank you for bandaging my injured finger the other day.”

Sawamura smiled, waved his helmet off to Kuroo. “S’fine. As long as you don’t get injured too often.”

Kuroo chuckled. Sawamura was easy to talk to. He thought he could keep going. He cleared his throat, continued carefully, “And, um…  I’ve been wondering… would you, eh, go grab some coffee with me…?”

Kuroo knew he was as red as tomato right now. But when he looked at Sawamura, he was surprised that the linebacker was blushing too.

Sawamura scratched the back of his neck, smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, okay. I want to.”

Kuroo froze. “You sure?”

That question made Sawamura laughed. “Of course I’m sure. After practice today is fine. Or if you’re busy, we can go any other day. Anything’s fine by me.”

Kuroo beamed. He suppressed the urge to jump happily. “Awesome. After practice today then.”

Sawamura nodded. He bumped Kuroo’s shoulder lightly with his helmet. “Now, I think we should probably get going before Coach Nekomata explodes.”

Kuroo chuckled, but agreed. He watched Sawamura jogged away to his practice field. The linebacker looked at his direction one last time before started practicing and Kuroo couldn’t help but grinned widely. He got a date tonight anyway.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, above is their position :)
> 
> And [naerossi](https://twitter.com/naerossi) is the one who encouraged me to do this AU! You're the best, bro!


End file.
